The Sinister Stalking of Mary Anne Spier
by welshfairy
Summary: Mary Anne Spier is now a senior in high school. Usually someone in the background of things, she finds herself ensnared in a complicated and frightening turn of events.
1. Chapter One

"It was a dark and stormy night..."  
  
"Nooo," Mary Anne muttered and deftly scratched the phrase out with her pen. She bit the end of her pen thoughtfully trying to think of a great phrase to start her most recent story.  
  
Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder sounded, making Mary Anne jump. The rain began to cascade down the windowpanes as jagged lightning lit up the night sky. Mary Anne pulled the wool blanket closer around her and turned on the lamp next to the couch. It was a really ferocious spring storm and gave the perfect ambience for writing her new mystery.  
  
Mary Anne balanced her spiral notebook on her knees and began to write once more. The words really started flowing, faster than she could get them down on paper. A senior in high school, Mary Anne had really found a passion for writing from her AP English teacher, Mrs. Stockinger. Mrs. Stockinger ran a creative writing club and encouraged Mary Anne to join after reading one of her short stories. Ever since then, Mary Anne couldn't seem to put her pen down. She found that she really enjoyed writing her ideas out on paper before fleshing them out on the computer.  
  
It was Saturday night and Mary Anne was alone in the house. Richard and Sharon were out at a movie and Dawn was babysitting until at least midnight. Logan had called and cancelled the date they had planned, so she decided to make the most of the night. At first, she was really upset with him. It seemed like he'd cancelled a lot of their recent dates or just ended up having plans of his own. But then, she realized she had interests of her own that had been put on the back burner. She decided to take advantage of the free evenings by taking more babysitting jobs, by spending time writing, or spending more time with her friends.  
  
The phone suddenly rang, interrupting Mary Anne's writing flow.  
  
She reached for the phone on the end table, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Mary Anne," the voice on the other end said. Mary Anne tried to place the voice which sounded sort of familiar.  
  
"It's Cokie," the voice continued.  
  
"Cokie?!" Mary Anne thought in amazement. What in the world was Cokie Mason doing calling her?  
  
"Mary Anne, I was wondering if you had Logan's cell phone number. We were supposed to go to a movie tonight and I couldn't remember if it was for the 8 or 10pm showing. Do you have it?"  
  
Mary Anne found her hands shaking and her heart beating furiously. She tried to regain her composure as her thoughts swam around her head as if in a blender. Why in the world was Logan going to a movie with Cokie? Was it true? Or was Cokie just trying to get a rise out of Mary Anne? Was this some horrible joke or even a nightmare? Was this why Logan was breaking their recent dates? Was he seeing someone else? Cokie of all people?! Mary Anne felt sick. Physically sick. What should she say?! 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Mary Anne suddenly slammed the phone down into its cradle. Her hands were shaking and her heart was beating a mile a minute.  
  
"Oh, great," she thought to herself. "That was a mature reaction."  
  
She flopped back into the couch cushions and thought deeply. Cokie was not the most trustworthy person. She had always liked Logan and tried to do anything possible to lure him away from Mary Anne. Was it possible it had finally worked? Mary Anne decided to do the most sensible thing. She'd call Logan himself and find out the truth.  
  
She dialed his cell phone number. One ring, two rings, "Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Hi Logan, it's Mary Anne," she replied.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" he asked.  
  
"Logan," Mary Anne began. "Ummm...I got a really weird phone call just now. It was from Cokie Mason. She said that you guys were going to a movie tonight. I know it's ridiculous for me to even be calling you about this but..."  
  
"Well, yeah, we are going to a movie together," Logan replied nonchalantly.  
  
"What?!" asked Mary Anne incredulously. "What do you mean you're going to a movie together?! You're my boyfriend!"  
  
"I'm going out to have fun, Mary Anne. I'm just finding our whole relationship a bit stale. We're in high school now and I just feel like there's so much out there I'm missing out on. We do the same old things together and I'm just bored."  
  
"Like going to a movie is such an original idea," Mary Anne scoffed. She felt her eyes brimming with tears. "I cannot believe you'd do this to me, Logan. Why didn't you talk to me instead of going behind my back and letting me hear it from Cokie?! After all we've been through!"  
  
"Well..." he trailed off. "Listen Mary Anne, I've got to go now. I've got to meet Cokie in a few minutes."  
  
"I can't believe you're so nonchalant about this! Like I don't matter, like my feelings don't matter, like almost five years together doesn't matter," Mary Anne burst out. "You're such a jerk, Logan Bruno. You and Cokie should be very happy together. You're both selfish and cruel!" With that, Mary Anne slammed the phone down again and buried her face in the couch cushions sobbing.  
  
That's exactly the position Dawn found her in when she came back from her sitting job later that night. Mary Anne was curled up in the fetal position, still sobbing.  
  
"Mary Anne!" Dawn cried out when she saw her. "What's the matter? What happened?"  
  
She came over and sat down next to Mary Anne and gently pushed the wet strands of hair away from her face. She pulled a tissue from the box on the coffee table and offered it to Mary Anne.  
  
"Here, sit up and tell me what happened," Dawn said softly.  
  
"It's Logan," Mary Anne hiccupped. "He's out with Cokie! On a date! He says I'm boring and our relationship is boring and...."she paused trying to catch her breath but then she broke out into a fresh batch of tears. "Ohhhh Dawwwwnnn!" she wailed.  
  
Dawn pulled Mary Anne into a hug and patted her back gently and just let Mary Anne cry. After a few minutes, the sobs subsided a bit.  
  
"Listen Mary Anne, what Logan did to you was so wrong," Dawn said firmly. "But it's better that you find out about it sooner than later. And you know what, if he really has changed for the worst like this, then you're better off without him. He's not the Logan he used to be if he's going out with Cokie Mason. You're smart, you're sensitive and kind and caring, you're funny, you're a great friend, and a great girlfriend. You deserve so much better that someone who would cheat on you like this. You know what you're going to do, Mary Anne? You're going to get yourself cleaned up and get a good night's sleep. And then you're going to face tomorrow and the next day and every day after that with a smile, being the strong Mary Anne Spier that you are. You're not going to give Logan and Cokie the satisfaction of knowing they hurt you. Got it? You're going to hang out with your friends, baby-sit, shop, write, do whatever you want to and not let that snake Logan Bruno get the best of you!"  
  
Mary Anne nodded softly and let Dawn's words sink in. "You're right Dawn. I will do that. Earlier tonight, I was thinking about how I was sort of enjoying getting back into baby-sitting and having the time to write and hang out with all my friends."  
  
"Well, now you have plenty of time to do all of that," Dawn smiled. "Maybe even enough time to sneak in some dates with all the eligible guys at Stoneybrook High?" Dawn nudged and winked at Mary Anne.  
  
Mary Anne laughed. "I don't know if I'm ready to start dating so soon, but you're on the right track. Thanks for your words of wisdom, Dawn."  
  
"That's what sisters are for, right?" Dawn replied. "And don't forget your friends. Kristy, Claudia, and Stacey are all there for you too." She smiled and gave Mary Anne a reassuring hug. "Now, how about I make us each a strawberry banana smoothie before we turn in for the night?"  
  
"Sounds good," smiled Mary Anne. As Dawn went into the kitchen to blend up their midnight treat, Mary Anne took a big breath and sighed deeply. It was going to be tough going back to school Monday morning and having to face Logan, but with her friends, she knew she could do it. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Mary Anne popped the last bite of the cheeseburger in her mouth and reached for her soda while Kristy shouted above the din inside Friendly's.  
  
"So then, Andrea Prezzioso reaches to grab the jar of grape jam and slip! The jar hits the floor and the jam goes over her and all over the floor," Kristy was describing the disaster that was her morning babysitting job. "I thought I'd never get that sticky mess up from the floor and off her patent leather shoes."  
  
"I'm sure Mrs. Prezzioso loved to find her new hardwood floors sticky!" Claudia laughed. "You know how fastidious she is about her kids and house."  
  
"Well, I got it all cleaned up just before she got back from taking Jenny to the doctor," Kristy smiled.  
  
The five friends were had stopped to have lunch at the popular restaurant in Washington Mall before heading back out to do more shopping. Mary Anne had found a cute new tartan mini-skirt and red turtleneck to go with it. Now she just needed some jewelry and she'd be all set.  
  
The waitress stopped by and set the bill on the table. Each of them reached for their purses to pull out their share of the tab. "So guys, where to next?" Stacey asked.  
  
Just as Mary Anne started to respond, Cokie Mason and Grace Blume sauntered in and proceeded to a booth behind theirs. As Cokie passed their table, she stopped and pulled Grace's sweater to get her to stop as well. She looked directly at Mary Anne and smiled cattily.  
  
"We must have gotten disconnected last night, Mary Anne. I guess the storm blew out the telephone lines, huh? Well, at least it didn't keep Logan and me from the movie. It was a really scary movie. Whooo," she shuddered. "It was so scary that Logan had to keep his arm around me the whole time. He's sooo brave!"  
  
"Yeah, he must be brave to take you out in public," Kristy snorted. They all burst out laughing as Cokie narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Come on, Grace. Let's get out of her before anyone sees us talking to these infants," Cokie snarled.  
  
Dawn and Stacey just rolled their eyes at each other. "Let's get out of here," Dawn said. "I hear Zingy's earring sale calling our names!"  
  
The five of them exited the booth and began to walk out of the restaurant. Mary Anne threw a last minute glance over her shoulder. Cokie caught her eye and gave her a triumphant smirk. Mary Anne resisted the juvenile urge to stick her tongue out at Cokie and followed her friends out into the mall.  
  
"I was thinking of someone more like Ian Wakefield," Stacey mused. "He's really preppy and has beautiful blue eyes behind those glasses. He's in your writing club, isn't he, Mary Anne?" "Mmm-hmmm," Mary Anne murmured vaguely as she stared out at the passing scenery. They were driving home from the mall in Kristy's Volkswagen Jetta and Mary Anne was leaning against the passenger window. Dawn, Claudia, and Stacey were in the backseat gabbing about who would be perfect for Mary Anne to go out with.  
  
"I think Alex James," volunteered Claudia, crowded in middle seat of the backseat. "He's got that gorgeous dark black hair and almost violet eyes."  
  
"Are you serious?!" Dawn shrieked. "No way! He's too artsy and moody for Mary Anne. Now, Parker Stevenson...."  
  
"How about if Mary Anne makes up her own mind?" Kristy interrupted their arguing. "Who says she has to date anyone? My goodness, it's been less than 24 hours and you're already fixing her up?"  
  
"We know you and Bart are having a rough patch," Stacey replied. "But that doesn't mean everyone has to swear off guys. Look at me and Pete Black. Who would have ever believed we'd be so happy?"  
  
"Gag me," said Claudia. "I'm sure everyone aims for being just like you and Pete Black. Your idea of a hot evening is doing algebra equations!"  
  
All the girls laughed as Stacey elbowed Claudia. "It's calculus, not algebra, I'll have you know. Besides, it can get quite romantic with our heads meeting over a tough problem."  
  
Mary Anne forced herself to paste a smile on and pretend to have fun. She wanted to laugh and joke along with them, but the thoughts of Cokie's smirk and Logan's indifference on the phone really put a damper on her mood. It was as though her friends expected her to get over five years history in just one day. She sighed and reasoned that they were only trying to help. What did she want them to do? Moon and cry along with her for the weeks on end? No, she needed to put it all at the back of her mind and make an attempt at being happy.  
  
"You guys want to come over and watch Cam Geary's latest movie?" she asked. "I baked brownies this morning and just got the DVD on Friday."  
  
"Brownies, yes, Cam Geary, no," Kristy replied. "Cam Geary will only make you think of Logan. We'll have brownies and find something else to watch. Any suggestions?" she asked the girls in the back.  
  
"Mary Poppins!" Stacey volunteered.  
  
"Parent Trap!" Dawn shouted.  
  
"You guys are so immature!" Claudia moaned. Here we are seventeen years old and you're still watching those movies?!"  
  
"Hey, we like old movies," Dawn said defensively. "They're cozy and fun!"  
  
"I agree," Mary Anne put in. "Let's watch Pollyanna. I always loved that movie."  
  
"All right," Kristy said definitively. "Brownies and Pollyanna it is then. Anyone up for picking up some pizza on the way to Dawn and Mary Anne's?"  
  
"Yes!" everyone chorused. Mary Anne smiled a genuine smile. Her friends were really great friends to have. Through thick and thin they'd stuck together and helped each other out. Now, if only they'd stick by her all day tomorrow. She didn't know how she'd face Logan alone. 


	4. Chapter Four

Mary Anne pulled the heavy physics book out of her locker and placed it in her dark brown, leather messenger bag. Lost in melancholy thoughts, she jumped when a voice surprised her.

"Ready for lunch?" Kristy asked. "I hope you brought your lunch today because I could smell the salisbury steak all the way down the science hall!"

Mary Anne gave Kristy a little smile.

"Oh shoot!" Kristy exclaimed. "I forgot to give Mrs. Hinson my extra credit paper! I'm going to run back and try to catch her. I'll meet you in the cafeteria, okay?"

"No problem," Mary Anne replied. Mary Anne watched Kristy's jogging figure and then slammed her locker shut.

She started off towards the noisy cafeteria and just as she rounded the corner, she almost ran right into Logan. "Hey, watch it!" he exclaimed. It was just then that he realized who he'd bumped into. "Mary Anne!" he said. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was you."

"Yeah, if you'd realized who it was, you would have just knocked me over, huh?" Mary Anne retorted.

"No, I didn't mean that at all," Logan replied softly. "Listen, Mary Anne, we need to talk. Please."

Mary Anne gazed at him with wide eyes. She tried to control her voice. "We need to talk?" she repeated incredulously. "Now?! No, Logan. You should have talked to me weeks ago. When you first started breaking dates and avoiding me. It's a little late now."

"Mary Anne, please. Give me a chance to explain," he pleaded.

Mary Anne studied Logan with a searching face. His muscular frame from playing sports that she'd hugged and snuggled into, the soft hands that held hers so many times, the sandy hair that she'd run her fingers through, his smooth skin that she'd stroked, the full lips she'd kissed so many times but never would again. Finally, her brown eyes met his. Seeing his eyes was enough to make her eyes start brimming with tears. She swallowed the lump that had come into her throat.

"There's nothing for you to explain, Logan. You've broken my heart. A heart that was yours forever," Mary Anne's voice trembled. "I thought I knew you, Logan Bruno. I thought you knew me. But I obviously don't know you at all and I don't want to speak to you ever again." Her eyes stinging with salty tears, Mary Anne started to brush past him but he caught her arm.

"Mary Anne, after all these years, you owe it to me. Just hear me out," Logan said softly.

Mary Anne spun around quickly to face him. She felt her face burning with the anger and hurt bubbling inside of her. "I _owe_ you?!" she spat out with disgust. "I owe you nothing, Logan. Nothing!"

With that she ran towards the nearest bathroom and locked herself in a stall. She cried to the point of not being able to get her breath. How could he have the nerve to say that she owed him?! After what he'd done to her? She thought they'd be together forever! Who was this guy she thought she knew so well? To say their relationship was boring and then to start dating Cokie Mason? Logan knew the history between them. He must really have wanted to hurt her. Or at least he didn't care enough about her to really give a damn. She rested her head against the cool metal of the wall and tried to stop the horrible hiccupy sobs.

Just then she heard the bathroom door open and chattering voices entered. Mary Anne watched as two pairs of feet stopped in front of the sinks. She stuffed a wad of toilet paper against her mouth to try and keep the muffled sobs from being heard.

"Oh, Grace, isn't he wonderful?" Cokie sighed. "After all these years I finally have him."

"Well, a couple of dates is hardly having him," Grace replied as she opened up her compact with a click.

"He's mine," Cokie snapped at her friend. "And I'll do whatever it takes to keep him."

"Well, whatever you do will be a vast improvement over Mary Anne Spier. I'm surprised he stayed with her this long. Did you get a load of that plaid skirt she's wearing today?" Grace and Cokie erupted into giggles.

"Yeah, she's such a prude," Cokie agreed. "A senior in high school and she's still baby-sitting and acting like such a goody-goody nerd. Logan told me that they never have….you know."

"You're kidding!" Grace replied incredulously. "They've been going together for what, five years now?"

"I know," Cokie smirked. "He actually called her an ice princess!"

Grace snorted with cruel laughter and tossed her makeup bag into her backpack before zipping it up.

Mary Anne's eyes were narrowed with pure anger and she found herself shredding the toilet paper to bits as she listened to the hateful conversation between the girls.

"Come on, let's hurry to the cafeteria. I'm supposed to meet Logan and I can't wait to parade it in front of that baby's face. Maybe she'll even cry for us!" Cokie laughed meanly. Together they snickered as they left the bathroom.

With fury she didn't think she was capable of feeling, Mary Anne slammed the stall door open with a bang and went to the sink. She splashed cold water on her face and then tried to touch up her soft makeup to get rid of her blotchy and tear stained face. Mary Anne faced her reflection in the mirror squarely. She couldn't believe Logan was discussing their private love life with Cokie Mason. Ice Princess, huh? Well, two could play this game, she decided with a satisfied smile on her face. Look out, Logan Bruno!


	5. Chapter Five

"Okay, guys," Mrs. Stockinger clapped her hands to get the group's attention. "I want you to break into pairs and swap your most recent work. Read carefully and then give your feedback. Tactfully, I might add!"

The creative writing group that met after school laughed and then the room was full of clanks and squeaks as desks and chairs were moved around. Mary Anne glanced around looking for someone to work with. Someone touched her arm and Mary Anne turned to see Ian Wakefield smiling at her. "Mind being my partner?"

Mary Anne smiled shyly, "That would be fine." Ian handed her a single sheet of paper and Mary Anne took her most recent short story out of her binder and handed it to Ian.

Ian had composed a short, but very deep poem about death and the afterlife. Mary Anne felt embarrassed about her story about a boy and his grandfather. Compared to Ian's poetry, her story seemed so cliché and predictable. She studied his face as he read her work, trying to judge his opinion. His blue eyes crinkled with concentration behind his wire rimmed glasses.

"Whew!" Ian commented as he put Mary Anne's story down on the desk. "That was really wonderful."

"Seriously?" Mary Anne replied. "You didn't think it was too trite or immature?"

"No way!" Ian laughed increduously. "It was really touching and nostalgic. It had such an air of innocence to it. I loved it. What about my poem? Go on, slate me!"

"I liked it!" Mary Anne responded. "It was very….deep."

Ian took off his glasses and polished them on his shirt. "That's me, as deep as a puddle," he replied sarcastically.

"No, I'm serious," Mary Anne insisted. "It was so haunting and thought provoking." Mary Anne went on to describe all the points she liked. She got so wrapped up in her critique that she didn't notice Ian staring at her with fascination. Mary Anne noticed his amused gaze and finished with, "It would be perfect for the school's literary magazine." She laughed in embarrassment. "Sorry to go on so much."

Ian gazed at her and said, "I'm just really flattered you liked it so much, Mary Anne. You're one of the smartest girls in school and your opinion really means a lot to me."

Mary Anne blushed and rolled her eyes. "I'm being serious, Mary Anne. And besides being one of the smartest girls, you're also the prettiest."

Mary Anne took her story back and made a production of smoothing out the pages and putting it back in her binder. She felt so embarrassed! Pleased, but embarrassed.

Ian reached out and put his hands over hers to keep her from fussing with her binder. "Mary Anne, would you go with me to a poetry reading tonight at the coffee shop downtown?"

Mary Anne's eyes opened wide with amazement. "Me?"

Ian laughed. "Don't sound so shocked, Mary Anne! I don't know if it's too soon since you and Logan broke up, but I've been dying to ask you out since our sophomore year."

Mary Anne looked into his deep blue eyes and saw the sincerity there. Ian Wakefield was one of the smartest, most mature guys in the entire senior class. Not to mention one of the most romantic! "I'd love to, Ian," she smiled.

"Great," Ian replied taking his hands away. "How about I meet you there at seven thirty? That will give us time to get a good table and talk over some coffee before the reading starts."

Mary Anne gave him a broad smile. "I'll see you there."


	6. Chapter Six

Mary Anne fluffed her hair up and wiped a smudge of lip gloss from her teeth. She didn't know why she was so nervous about having coffee with Ian. She supposed it was because she hadn't been out with anyone besides Logan since she was thirteen. Well, it was high time she did. Seventeen years old and only dated one guy!

"Here goes nothing!" Mary Anne whispered under her breath as she got out of her Honda Accord. She walked into the coffee shop and tried to look for Ian without being feeling too conspicuous.

"Mary Anne!" Ian called out to her from across the room. He waved her over to a small leather sofa for two. Mary Anne met his smile and made her way across the room to him.

Ian leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. She could smell the heady scent of aftershave on him and tried not to sigh with pleasure. A waitress approached them and asked for their order. "We'll have two espressos," Ian ordered and smiled at Mary Anne.

Mary Anne tried not to gag. She hated espresso. "Actually, I'll have a hot chocolate, thanks." The waitress nodded and went off to get their order. "I've never been to a poetry reading," Mary Anne said conversationally. "Do you go to many?"

Ian just looked at her for a moment. "I just assumed you'd drink an espresso, sorry about that."

"Oh, that's no big deal," Mary Anne smiled. "I've always thought espressos kind of tasted sludgy. Besides, I think there's nothing cozier than a hot chocolate on a crisp fall evening."

"Hmm," Ian replied. "I just associate hot chocolates with being four and wearing footed pajamas."

Mary Anne was shocked at his comment but decided to let it slide as the waitress brought them their orders.

"Would you like some cookies to go with your cocoa?" Ian teased. Mary Anne forced a smile but could tell he was being sarcastic.

They chatted for a bit about school and extra curricular activities they had going on.

"I love Mrs. Stockinger's writing group," Mary Anne enthused. "She's such an inspiring teacher."

"Really?" Ian remarked. "I think she's kind of pathetic. What can some high school teacher with only a master's degree teach us about writing? And the writing skills exhibited in that group are so poor."

Mary Anne found his comment very pompous. "Then why are you in the club if you don't think it has anything to offer?"

He shrugged, "It's better than nothing. Besides, it gives me an opportunity to get my work shown. Being in Stoneybrook High's literary magazine or the school paper is good for my college applications."

Mary Anne couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I'm surprised you found my story up to your high standards."

Ian seemed surprised at her gutsy remark. He smiled at her endearingly. "Sorry to come off as a snob, Mary Anne, but it's true. You and I are one of the few intelligent minds in that school. Why else would I ask you out?"

Mary Anne knew he meant the comment to be a compliment, but it only had the reverse effect on her. Who wanted to be lumped together with this stuffy, conceited bore? She took a sip of her hot chocolate and hoped the poety reading would start soon.

The evening continued to drag on. Instead of the poetry reading being inspiring, Mary Anne found it tedious and full of people pretending to be deep and serious. The readers threw in a lot of big words she wasn't even sure they knew the meaning of. She tried to stifle a yawn during the intermission.

"Are you bored or something?" Ian asked.

"Oh no," Mary Anne replied. "Just a bit tired. I had a late babysitting job last night and then stayed up reading a great book."

"Babysitting, huh?" Ian smiled. "My sister babysits too. She's twelve." Mary Anne recoiled at his biting insult. "What book were you reading?"

"The Berenstain Bears," Mary Anne replied shortly.

Ian laughed. "Very droll, Mary Anne."

"No, really," Mary Anne replied shortly. "I curled up in my footed pajamas with a cup of cocoa and a Berenstain Bears book."

Ian just looked at her blankly.

"Listen, Ian. Thanks for the evening, but I'm going to head on home now."

"Don't be silly, Mary Anne. Don't take offense at my comments. Come on, don't leave," Ian pleaded.

"No, I really should get going," Mary Anne replied.

"I guess you aren't as deep and intelligent as I thought you were, Mary Anne. You seem to be a mental lightweight like all the other girls at school. Unable to take a few comments in jest?" Ian seemed truly angry at her rejection of him.

Mary Anne didn't really know how to respond so she just replied, "Night, Ian."

Picking up her coat and purse, she left the coffee house and took a deep breath of the cold night air to clear her head.

Was this what dating was going to be like?


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seveb 

"Hi guys," Mary Anne smiled as she dropped into a chair at the lunch table.

"How was the date?" Claudia asked between bites of her spaghetti.

Mary Anne opened up her lunch sack and pulled out a peanut butter and banana sandwich. "Don't even ask," she sighed rolling her eyes.

"That bad?" Stacey said in a disappointed voice. "I'm sorry Mary Anne. He seemed like such a nice guy. What happened?"

Mary Anne proceeded to tell them about what a self absorbed jerk Ian was and how the evening was a total bust.

"Well, I didn't want to say I told you so," Kristy said crunching on an apple. "But … I told you so. You've only been broken up a short while, Mary Anne. Why rush into things?"

"She's hardly rushing into things, Kristy," Dawn said. "It was one date."

"I agree," Stacey remarked. "What's the harm in having a little fun? You don't exactly see Logan sitting around pining for the relationship, do you?" Stacey pointed across the cafeteria to Cokie gazing into Logan's eyes and running her hand up his thigh.

"Oh gag me," Claudia spat. "I think I'm going to lose my lunch." She pushed her lunch tray away from her and said, "You really are better off without Logan, Mary Anne."

"Seriously, I can't believe how weird he's acting," Kristy said. "I thought we all knew him so well. I never expected him to go so low as this. I mean…Cokie?!"

"I know guys. It **is** weird. But I'm sick and tired of thinking about Logan and trying to analyze what's happened," Mary Anne stuffed her crusts into her paper lunch sack. "Besides, I've got a serious history paper to work on and I'd better get to the library and try to get some research done in these last few minutes of lunch. I'll see you all later."

"Bye Mary Anne," her friends called out.

Mary Anne tossed her lunch sack into the trash can and went out into the hall towards her locker. She needed to pick up her history book and dump off her other books. Twirling the dial of her locker, she clicked it open and found a small piece of paper folded up and stuffed into the vents. Thinking it was odd none of her friends mentioned leaving her a note, she opened it up and began to read.

"MARY ANNE. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A MISTAKE YOU'VE MADE. YOU'LL BE SORRY!"


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight 

"So who do you think wrote it?" Claudia asked furrowing her brow as she studied the bold, block letters on the sheet of notebook paper.

"Claudia!" Dawn exclaimed in disbelief. She stared at Claudia as if she couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth.

"What?" Claudia replied defensively.

Snatching the piece of paper out of Claudia's hand, Kristy let out an exasperated sigh, "It's Ian, of course!"

"Oh," Claudia replied stiffly. "Yeah, I knew that." She popped a mini cookie in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

Kristy rolled her eyes and passed the note back to Mary Anne. Mary Anne scanned the words one last time and then scrunched the paper into a tight ball.

"Uh, I don't think you should have done that," Stacey replied in a soft voice.

"Why not?" Mary Anne replied in an irritated voice.

"Yeah," Kristy butted in. "As if she's going to let some freak with an inflated ego try to scare her with a pathetic note like that?!" She snorted derisively, shaking her head.

"Ian isn't in school today. He wasn't in calculus today," Stacey said.

"So he skipped class to deliver that stupid note. Simple," Kristy answered firmly.

"Not so simple, Kristy," Dawn replied. "He's in my physics class and he wasn't in there either."

"Well, he obviously got one of his friends to deliver it then," Kristy countered.

"Yeah, I guess you could be right," Dawn said shrugging her shoulders.

"I **am** right," Kristy stated in a firm voice.

The bell rang shrilly signaling the end of the lunch period. The girls gathered up the remains of their lunches and their backpacks.

"Don't worry about it," Kristy said putting her arm around Mary Anne's shoulders. "The jerk just couldn't face the rejection. He's never going to do anything to you. Not with us around anyways." She smiled and received a half hearted smile from Mary Anne.

"I guess you're right," Mary Anne said trying to muster her confidence. She just hoped Kristy was right.

The next afternoon, Mary Anne was sitting in her after school writing class. Mary Anne was doodling in her notebook waiting for the class to begin when a voice interrupted her.

"Is anyone sitting there?" Ian asked coldly motioning to the empty desk beside her.

"No," Mary Anne replied tensely. She sat there uncomfortably, seething inside that Ian had the nerve to sit right beside her after what he'd done!

He continuously tapped his pen against the hard desk nearly driving Mary Anne insane.

"I like your pen," she said to him shortly.

"Uh, thanks…," he replied looking at her strangely.

"You must be able to write some really interesting notes with it," Mary Anne continued.

Ian just looked at her as though she had spoken a foreign language.

"You know what I'm talking about!" she said tensely.

"Ummm…no…I don't," he replied. His brow was wrinkled in confusion and he looked at her blankly.

"How can you sit there and pretend with me!" Mary Anne said angrily.

"Mary Anne, I don't have a clue what you're talking about. What's your problem?"

"What's my problem?!" she burst out. "MY PROBLEM?! My problem is you and your crazy note writing." She bit her lip trying try fight back the tears.

"I think you need some serious help, Mary Anne. You're beginning to lose it." Ian snorted and turned away from her.

"You're the one who needs the help, Ian! Your fragile male ego can't handle the fact that I walked out on our date the other night. So you get back at me by writing some creepy note and putting it in my locker?" Mary Anne asked.

"Mary Anne, we had one date. **One **date. My ego was hardly crushed over your walking out. Now, I seriously don't know what you're talking about with this note. I haven't written you any note," Ian said simply.

Mary Anne pulled out the note from that morning. "You're telling me you didn't write this?" she said shoving the piece of paper at Ian. "This was in my locker yesterday afternoon.

He scanned the paper and then chuckled. "No, I most definitely did not. I wasn't even in school yesterday, Mary Anne."

"Well, if you didn't write it, then who did?" Mary Anne demanded.

"It would seem as though you've got some other jilted lover. And a pathetic one at that," Ian smirked tossing the note back onto her desk.

Mary Anne leaned back in her chair and shook her head in confusion. "Logan?"

It was later that evening and Mary Anne and her friends were sitting around Claudia's bedroom discussing what had happened with Ian.

"I just don't get it," Mary Anne said passing the popcorn bowl to Kristy. "Why would Logan write me that note?"

"He didn't!" Kristy snapped. "It's so obviously Ian! That slimy sneak is lying!"

"I don't know," Stacey replied. "Like Ian said, it _was_ only one date. And with an ego as big as his, I would think it would take a lot more than Mary Anne walking out on the date to make him mad. Plus, he wasn't even in school yesterday."

"I agree," Dawn said taking a long drink of her lemonade. "Let me see the note again, Mary Anne." Mary Anne pulled the paper out of her jeans pocket and passed it to her stepsister.

"MARY ANNE. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A MISTAKE YOU'VE MADE. YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

Dawn read aloud.

"Does he mean you've made a mistake by dating some other guy besides him?" Stacey questioned.

"No, he doesn't mean anything because _he _didn't write the note!" Kristy exclaimed in an exasperated voice. "Ian did!"

"Calm down, Kristy," Claudia sighed. "Can I see the note, Dawn?" She held out her hand and took the note from Dawn.

"Well, whoever wrote it should have used a prettier ink color," Claudia observed. "That black is so boring!"

Kristy rolled her eyes flopped back against the floor pillows. "Thank you for that brilliant observation, Detective Kishi," she said exasperatedly. "We're really going to solve the mystery with you on the case!"


End file.
